


Wicked Games

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Series: The Angsty The Weeknd Song Fic [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, One sided, friends with benefits kinda, hand job maybe, more like strangers with benefits, song fic based on wicked games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: "You don't normally talk this much, do you?" The blonde asked, leaning down and trailing his finger across Mark's jaw, bringing it up to his lips and then poking his finger in, smiling when he saw Mark's tongue wrap around it. "It's not fun, in my opinion.""Not normally, Donghyuck," Mark answered, feeling obliged to do so because of the sharp gaze the boy on top of him gave. "Just today.""Well that's no good," Donghyuck huffed, and then pushed himself away from Mark, ignoring the hands that came up to his waist to keep him from leaving. "We only have tonight."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: The Angsty The Weeknd Song Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558138
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read

"I left my girl back home," Mark muttered, shivering under the touch of the blonde, and his mouth parted softly as he spoke, "I don't love her no more."

The blonde giggled, brushing his hands down Mark's arms, and intertwined their hands for a split second before pushing him towards the sofa. Mark felt his head spin (which was probably because of the alcohol he had drunk a while ago), the twist in his stomach disappeared as the hands roamed around his body and the warm touch of the blonde made his cold body feel better, but it still felt wrong.

"And she'll never fucking know that," Mark sighed, his knees hit the end of the sofa and he collapsed onto it. A gasp escaped his mouth as the blonde climbed onto him, his legs getting caged by his knees. "These fucking eyes that I'm staring at."

"You don't normally talk this much, do you?" The blonde asked, leaning down and trailing his finger across Mark's jaw, bringing it up to his lips and then poking his finger in, smiling when he saw Mark's tongue wrap around it. "It's not fun, in my opinion."

"Not normally, Donghyuck," Mark answered, feeling obliged to do so because of the sharp gaze the boy on top of him gave. "Just today."

"Well that's no good," Donghyuck huffed, and then pushed himself away from Mark, ignoring the hands that came up to his waist to keep him from leaving. "We only have tonight."

Silence followed his sentence, and Donghyuck guessed he should continue what he had started. He leaned back down, cupped Mark's cheeks gently and pulled him up, purposely causing the strain in his neck and feeling a sense of satisfaction when the older let out a noise of surprise. He placed his lips over Mark's, staying still and not moving, and Mark wondered if he was waiting for him to do anything. 

A few moments later, Mark felt something wet slide over his lips and he parted them, closing his eyes when he felt Donghyuck's tongue slip into his mouth. As the younger licked into his mouth, Mark thought back to how this had started.

The fight, the bar, the meetups. It was a miracle that Mark and Donghyuck were here together a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶. After the argument that Mark had had with his gi— ex-girlfriend, he ended up stumbling into a bar, tears threatening to spill and money ready to be spent. He bought drinks after drinks, thinking back to the scene of his ex scrambling out of her bedroom, neck covered in marks and legs shaky with pain. That was the day he met Donghyuck, a broke college student who was working night shifts at the bar.

"What's wrong?" Donghyuck asked, detaching his lips from Mark's and looked down at him with confusion. When no response was felt in the kiss, Donghyuck began to panic, confused as to what he was doing wrong.

"What if she didn't mean cheat on me?" Mark mumbled, and his eyes remained shut. Donghyuck didn't reply for a while before he let out a groan of frustration.

"Mark," Donghyuck started, and just him saying Mark's name so fondly made his heart melt, "How many times do I have to tell you that she doesn't love you? If she did, then she would've never thought about doing something that would hurt you."

"Maybe I don't deserve love," Mark said and Donghyuck rolled his eyes at his dramatic response, but deep inside felt bad for him. Someone who was as romantic as he was, got a shitty excuse of a girlfriend and ended up getting cheated on. Luck was not on his side.

"No, that's not true," Donghyuck said, placed his lips on Mark's jaw, peppering it with kisses before pulling away when Mark tugged his hair. 

"Tell me you love me," Mark whispered, his eyes burning into Donghyuck's surprised face. Sensing the problem in his demand, Mark hurried to say, "Only for tonight, even though you don't love me."

They remained in silence, both staring at each other the whole time. Mark began to feel uncomfortable, because not only was Donghyuck looking down upon him as if he was judging him, the younger's body weight had finally crashed into his and now his lower body was in pain. Donghyuck continued to look at Mark with a certain look in his eyes (and Mark thinks it might've been hesitation and Donghyuck could've been waiting for his confirmation).

After stalling long enough, Donghyuck peeled his hands off Mark's face, and the older's heart immediately dropped. But before he could let out a disapproving noise, Donghyuck held onto his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. They both let out shaky breaths — wow _how_ were they so aroused by simply kissing — and Donghyuck leaned in closer. His body flushed against Mark's, the sweat from both of their skins mixing as one and _god_ this was so disgusting and Mark honestly just wished Donghyuck would just get rid of all these layers but left him to go on his own pace.

"I love you," Donghyuck's words came out muffled as his mouth pressed against Mark's collarbone. He poked his tongue out, licking the area first (which again, was disgusting) before clasping his teeth around it, nibbling on it softly, but hard enough to leave a mark. He enjoyed the way the older squirmed under his grip, raising his hips from the bed, only to get pushed back down by one of Donghyuck's hands. It was pleasing to see him so worked up, even though it must've not been because of any emotions related to love, but instead sadness and self-hatred. It was all because of Mark's ex. 

Donghyuck hatred her.

"I love you so much, Mark," Donghyuck repeated, and the older let out a sob, quickly bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. The memory of his ex whispering those three words into his ear with a sweet tone appeared, and Mark felt his chest ache. "I love you, I love you, I love you—"

_Her_ hands, _her_ touch, _her_ smile, _her_ lips, _her_ sounds. All of them filled Mark's mind and he threw his head back, a more throaty cry left his mouth and Donghyuck paused for a moment, opening his eyes and glancing up at Mark. And _fuck_ that was a bad decision. The older looked so hot, his hair stuck to his face, his arms shaking simply because of Donghyuck's kisses, and his mouth parted, pants coming out in short intervals. 

But then again, Donghyuck wasn't the cause. 

Yet, that wasn’t what hurt Donghyuck. What hurt Donghyuck was that he knew everything about Mark, but Mark knew nothing about him. He knew what Mark liked to eat in the morning (not that he ever got to spend that time with him), he knew what Mark’s favourite tv show was, what his favourite colour was, how he liked to be touched, how he liked the way Donghyuck would kiss him gently. Donghyuck knew what could please Mark since he worked so hard to get him this far, but Mark knew nothing. He didn’t know when Donghyuck’s birthday was, or how many siblings he had, or the fact that Donghyuck lived with roommates who always left as soon as they received a warning text from Donghyuck.

At this point, he was just a stranger.

As Donghyuck kissed down Mark's abdomen, and he slowly helped the older out of his shorts, all Mark could think about was _her_. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her, not when there was someone else here with him right now, helping him try to get over the pain of losing her. But still, his heart ached for her. 

Donghyuck reached for Marks boxers, tugging them down in one go. He held his breath and wrapped his hand around Mark length, taking pleasure knowing that he was the one making Mark so restless. Mark groaned loudly, since the burn he felt every time Donghyuck’s dry hand brushed against his dick hurt as _hell_ and because he hoped that by doing that, Donghyuck would realise that his slow pace was _killing_ him. It normally wasn’t like this. It would normally be fast and rushed. Mark would slip his fingers into Donghyuck, and the younger would make it his mission to make Mark cum within a minute (and of course, he always succeeded). So this was a lot different to their usual fuck and run days. It had meaning, at least for Donghyuck. Just as Donghyuck opened his mouth, one of their phones rang and the echoing of a ringtone was heard. Mark, with a huff of annoyance, propped onto his elbows before leaning over the table to grab his phone. It only took him a second to react to the caller.

"Seulrene?" Mark hurriedly said, pushing Donghyuck off him and sat up on the sofa. 

_"Mark…"_ Donghyuck scrunched his nose up at the sound. He knew what was coming next.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Mark asked, and Donghyuck watched as his face morphed from worry to fondness, the sickeningly sweet smile on his face causing his stomach to twist.

_"Mark I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, sorry. Please forgive me and come back—"_

"Of course!" Mark almost yelled, before he jumped up from the sofa and picked up all his clothes, somehow managing to stuff himself inside them whilst holding his phone. "I'll be right over."

Donghyuck sat on the sofa, trying to stabilise his breathing as Mark brushed a hand through his hair, fixing it and rubbed his cheeks.

It was always like this.

He should be used to it by now.

"I'm sorry Donghyuck, and thank you," Mark said, running past him and straight for the door. As the sound of the lock clicking echoed in his now-empty apartment, Donghyuck let it all sink in. He fell onto the sofa with a soft thud. He closed his eyes shut and brought a hand to his chest, clutching onto his shirt so tightly that he nearly ripped it. 

"I'm such an idiot," Donghyuck said to the air, letting his tears fall as he heard the familiar sound of a car engine switch on. "But Mark's a bigger idiot. Even after a year of this happening, he still goes back to her."

In the end, Donghyuck was simply a replacement.


End file.
